Until Dawn: Your Companion
Until Dawn: Your Companion 'is a mobile application published by PlayStation Mobile Inc. and was released on the 25th of August, 2015 for iOS and Android. Description Get the most out of ''Until Dawn™ on PlayStation®4 with this companion app. All you'll need is for your PlayStation®4 console to be on the same WiFi network as your device and you're ready to go! Follow the instructions in the app to connect to your game. App features: *Unlock secrets as you play the main game. *Track your behavior as the game progresses in your Player Profile. *Review the hidden collectibles you've found in-game. *Find out the history of the game's location, Blackwood Pines. *Test your character traits against the game's protagonists, and let your friends know how you did. What would YOU do? *Find out more about the characters and their backstories. *Buy the full game online. The application can be used in the following languages: English, French, Italian, German, Spanish, Dutch, Danish, Finnish, Norwegian, Portuguese, Russian, Latin American Spanish, Brazilian Portuguese, Swedish, Turkish, Japanese, Traditional Chinese, Simplified Chinese, Korean. Pinboards collectibles In the "Pinboards" tab, players can keep track of twenty-one (21) special collectibles that can be acquired during the game. While some are necessary for the progression of the story, most of these collectibles do not influence the outcome of the game, but will usually cause the character(s) to comment on them upon discovery, similarly to Clues. Provided the player makes the right choices, all special collectibles can be obtained in a single playthrough. Additionally, if the player does not delete the app, the collectibles obtained in one playthrough do not need to be collected again in future ones. The collectibles can be found in five different sections of the game: '''Cable Car stations, Washington Estate, Mountain Paths, Mines and Sanatorium. Cable Car stations # Graffiti Sign - Found by Sam during Chapter 1. After reading the infoboard about the butterfly totems, go up the stairs. Instead of going towards Chris' backpack, continue straight ahead to find this collectible. Sam will comment on the graffiti. # Hotel Poster - Found by Chris during Chapter 1. While Sam and Chris are waiting for the cable car, go up the stairs into the control room and examine the poster to the right. Both characters should comment on it. # Mountain Map - Found by Matt during Chapter 5. On the cable car control room, put the map back on the wall to obtain it. As it is a story-related object, it is impossible to miss this collectible. # Control Panel - Found by Matt during Chapter 5. On the cable car control room, examine the control panel to acquire the collectible. As it is a story-related collectible, it is impossible to miss it. Washington Estate # Mike's Note - Found by Beth during the Prologue. As it is a story-related collectible, it cannot be missed by the player. # Private Keep Out Sign - Found by Mike during Chapter 2. After taking the selfie with Jessica, keep to the right on the path to find the sign on a tree. Mike will comment on the collectible upon examining it. # Hannah's Pinboard - Found by Sam during Chapter 2. The pinboard can be found inside Hannah's room, to the left of the fireplace. Flipping the examined page will render a comment from Sam. # Hannah's Music Box - Found by Sam during Chapter 2. The music box can be found to the right of the fireplace in Hannah's room. Mountain Paths # Information Board - Found by Mike during Chapter 2. After Mike uses the telescope, the collectible should be visible on the left. Mike and Jessica will then speak about it. # Love Heart Tree - Found by Mike during Chapter 3. After reuniting with Jessica, turn around and walk towards the camera, sticking to the right. Eventually, you will come up to two benches. The tree with the heart should be in between them. Examine it to obtain the collectible and prompt a conversation between Mike and Jessica. # Police Tape - Found by Mike during Chapter 2. Mike and Jessica will find this collectible along the path to the cabin. Speak with Jessica about it in order to obtain it. Mines # Danger Sign #1 - Found by Emily during Chapter 7. Before climbing up the ladder to the generator key, keep going along the path to find the sign. # Broken Ladder - Found by Emily during Chapter 7. Before climbing up the wall, examine the pieces of the ladder on the ground to acquire the collectible. # Waterwheel - Found by Emily during Chapter 7. After discovering a cross bearing the name of a friend, the waterwheel can be seen through nearby grates. # Warning Sign (Sheer Drop) - Found by Emily during Chapter 7. After Emily tries to climb out of the mines and fails, examine the ground to find this collectible. Emily will comment on it. # Danger Sign #2 - Found by Emily during Chapter 8. Before dropping down to a lower level, right at the start of the chapter, the red sign can be easily seen. Examining it will render a comment from Emily. WARNING: in order to obtain this collectible, it is mandatory that the player chooses to HIDE from the Stranger in Chapter 7, as Emily will be unable to reach it otherwise. Sanatorium # Condemned Notice - Found by Mike in Chapter 5. The notice can be found to the left of the main doors leading to the interior of the sanatorium. Mike will joke about his situation when examining this collectible. # Foundation Stone - Found by Mike in Chapter 5. The collectible can be found to the right of the door leading to the Administration Wing in the sanatorium. Mike will comment on the stone. # Inmate Writing - Found by Mike in Chapter 5. After acquiring the machete in the morgue, keep going down the corridor, sticking to the left. You should eventually find a small space where Mike can examine the writing on the wall. Baffled, he will comment on it. # Deranged Writing - Found by Mike in Chapter 9. The writing can be seen on the wall of the cell to the left of the torn-open wolf corpse. Mike will comment on the writing. # Key card - Found by Mike in Chapter 5. The key card can be found on the body in the morgue, inside the first body compartment starting from the left. As it is required for Mike to access the chapel, the keycard cannot be missed by the player. Gallery profile5.png|Sam's Character Profile. profile4.png|Mike's Character Profile. profile3.png|Jessica's Character Profile. profile8.png|Chris' Character Profile. profile7.png|Ashley's Character Profile. Profile2.png|Matt's Character Profile. Profile1.png|Emily's Character Profile. profile6.png|Josh's Character Profile. Companion1.png|Blackwood Pines History: 1400s-1850s Companion2.png|Blackwood Pines History: 1907 Companion3.png|Blackwood Pines History: 1922 Companion4.png|Blackwood Pines History: 1950 Companion5.png|Blackwood Pines History: 1997 Companion6.png|Blackwood Pines History: 2014 Pinboards.jpeg|Pinboard with discoveries found by the player. Category:Until Dawn Category:Applications Category:Special Content